


Teaching Vincent Manners in Public Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [23]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Teaching Vincent Manners in Public Would Include

inspired by [this post](https://littlemissvincentvega.tumblr.com/post/185229880890/headoverhiddles-littlemissvincentvega)!! ♥

  * he squeezes your ass while you’re walking
  * you gasp and giggle, slapping his arm playfully-- _“vince!! you can’t do that!!!!”_
  * _“why not? there ain’t a ‘do not touch’ sign on it”_
  * you tut and he slides his arm around your waist, giving it a little squeeze
  * he’s a bit more well behaved while you walk through town looking for a restaurant, though obviously if you’re wearing something low cut he’ll be looking. and you know he’s not gonna be discreet about it either
  * you roll your eyes at him when you catch him looking--  _“take a picture, it’ll last longer”_
  * his dumb ass actually believes you for a second
  * _“christ, vince, i’m kidding!!”_
  * you decide to go to a little pizza place you’ve been to a few times. it’s a little shabby but romantic, you both love it there
  * you slide into the booth beside him, wanting to share a big pizza
  * he wraps an arm around you, every so often moving his hand so he can touch your boob, insisting it’s not for sexual reasons--  _“i thought i saw a fly on it!!”_
  * you look up at him--  _“vincent!!! what if a kid sees? what if we get kicked out, huh?”  
_
  * _“baby, i swear there was a bug on your tit!!”_
  * then he gives it one last squeeze--  _“there, i think it’s gone”_
  * you scoff and give his crotch a little rub under the table to retaliate
  * he gets all defensive, pushing your hand away--  _“hey, that’s unfair!”_
  * the pizza comes (yummy) and you eat it together, you having to tell him off for chewing with his mouth open. it’s so gross
  * when he’s full, he shakes his head at you and gets his hands over your tits again--  _“oh no, you’ve got crumbs all over ‘em baby”_
  * again, you scoff, discreetly grabbing his semi through his pants and giving it another rub, and he chokes on his drink--  _“baby, no!!”_
  * _“there was a bug on your dick”_
  * flustered, he decides to leave $20 on the table and drags you out by your hand, determined to find someplace quiet
  * he drags you into a deserted alleyway and pulls you up right close to him, bulge pressed against you, hands groping your ass
  * _“see, tha’s what happens when you misbehave”_
  * you scoff  **again,** looking up at him innocently and in disbelief  ~~(but also with your hand grasping at his cock)~~ \--  _“you started it!!”_
  * he looks around to check nobody’s watching and makes you suck him off
  * honestly you both knew it’d end up something like this
  * it always does 
  * that’s partially why he’s a little shit in public  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)




End file.
